The present invention relates to aesthetically pleasing, easily maintainable solar collector roofing systems.
Among related patents for solar paneled roofing systems includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,484 of Mancosu, which discloses solar roofs, comprised of a plurality of transparent panel sheets mounted with U-shaped and L-shaped members above an air space, which is above a thermal insulating membrane. However, Mancosu ""484 requires an additional peaked frame above the panel sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,859 of Marossy discloses a solar collector roof, comprised of separate individual glass sheets, secured by a spring clip and an elongated hat-shaped section. However, Marossy ""859 requires exterior frames for each glass sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,050 of Hansen discloses a building, comprised of a trapezoidal greenhouse section with glass panels forming a polygon, including beaded molding joints. However, Hansen does not describe a solar collector system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,083 of Heyen discussed sheets above an airspace, but not individual panels per se. It is for an absorber plate with a standard glass cover over absorbent fibrous members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,989 of Doyle shows separate glass panels, but they require framing pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,481 of Tornquist discusses separate triangular sheets, but they form a pyramid, not a flat roof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,208 and 4,319,437 both of Murphy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,338 of Trickel disclose individual glass panels, but these are uninterrupted longitudinally extending glass panels. Murphy ""208 and ""437 describe long collector panels, not discrete, removable solar roofing pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,413 of Tourneux discusses connected panels, but the panels require connecting exterior frames to support the panels and provide weatherproofing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,247 of Moore discloses separate glass roofing panels, but they have heat pipes and attached to each panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,788 of Dinwoodie discusses separate interconnected photovoltaic glass panels above spacers. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,096 of Genshorek describes clip devices for mounting solar plates.
The aforementioned patents have significant disadvantages, such as the requirement to add extra exterior framing or molding members, which detract aesthetically from a roof. The prior art roofing panels are bulky and elongated, and cannot be removed or replaced easily. They are not applied like ordinary roof shingles.
It is therefore an object of this invention to construct large solar roof panels that are aesthetically superior by using a glazing system of small overlapping panels of polygonal shape, which do not require exterior molding around individual panels to provide weatherproofing.
It is also an object of this invention to use overlapping tempered glass panels applied like ordinary roof shingles to naturally shed water.
It is another object of this invention to use elastomeric caulking between panels to achieve a moisture proof and air tight roof system.
It is still another object of this invention to permit the use of a second inner layer of glass for high temperature applications.
It is also an object of this invention to permit the construction of solar collectors conformable to any existing roof shape or dimensions by using specially cut perimeter glass panels.
It is an object of this invention to use special glass fasteners that support the glass panels and hold each panel down to resist uplift forces in strong winds.
It is also an object of this invention to permit faster, more convenient and better solar collector installations by installing subframing over a watertight membrane while the construction of the collectors takes place.
It is yet another object of this invention to use glass panels that can be handled by one person, support the weight of a person, do not require any reinforcing of the roof structure, and can be individually removed and replaced to perform any repair or adjustment to the solar panels underneath.
In keeping with these objects and others, which may become apparent, the present invention includes a plurality of discrete easily removable solar collector panels for a roof. Instead of long rectangular panels, the panels are discrete geometric shapes such as polygons preferably with equal sized sides, such as diamonds, hexagons, and the like. While preferably the panels are square glass panels in a diamond pattern, any regular polygon shape or even round or oval glass shingle shapes can be used if a compatible glass fastener clip is designed to support the glass and hold it down in an overlapping manner.
The shingle-like top glazing layer is used for photovoltaic as well as solar thermal applications such as hydronic water heating installations or air heating panels. The entire solar panel is built flush with the non-solar part of the roof structure in new construction by simply recessing the frame of the solar section so that the top glazing panels match the height of the regular roof shingles.
The combination solar collectors and roofing shingle panels can also be built upon the surface of an existing roof. The life of the solar collector section of roof using the present invention is indefinite, as the degradation of tempered glass under normal atmospheric conditions is negligible.
The solar roof panels are aesthetically superior because they comprise a glazing system of small overlapping panels of polygonal shape which do not require exterior molding around individual panels to provide weatherproofing.
The overlapping tempered glass panels are applied like ordinary roof shingles to naturally shed water, and only need elastomeric caulking between panels to achieve a moisture proof and air tight roof system.
The solar roofing collectors are conformable to any existing roof shape or dimensions by using specially cut perimeter glass panels, which are connected merely by special glass fasteners that support the glass panels and hold each panel down, to resist uplift forces in strong winds.
The glass panels can be handled by one person, they support the weight of a person, they do not require any reinforcing of the roof structure, and they can be individually removed and replaced to perform any repair or adjustment to the solar panels underneath.